More Than A Feeling
by jakeskatie
Summary: They never even expected to like each other, let alone, fall in love. A FiAdam story.  Also includes quite a bit of Eclare.
1. Misfits

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1:** So, this is my first story ever. It kind of starts out slow cause I'm super bad with beginnings but it'll get better I promise. I hope you enjoy. (:

* * *

"Watch where you're going princess," Eli yelled as he collided with Fiona in the hallway.

"Or what?," Fiona said back, trying to look as threatening as she possibly could.

"Or….," Eli started only to be interrupted by Clare.

"Or nothing. Come on Eli, let's go. Sorry Fiona, he's just a little cranky," she said looking at Eli and smirking.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Fine, Fine." Fiona said still slightly annoyed. She then looked at Clare. "Hey aren't you the girl who tried to kiss my brother on the ne…" Clare interrupted her quickly.

"No no, uhm, you must be confusing me with, uh, someone else," She said nervously "Come on Eli let's go." She said quickly, tugging at Eli trying to get him to walk away.

"You _are_ Clare Edwards, right?" Fiona got in before Clare could rush off with Eli.

Eli stood his ground. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere now. Princess here got my attention." he interjected before Clare could rush him away. "Now, she kissed who where?"

"My brother. And I believe Holly J said it was on the neck." Fiona smiled sweetly at Clare.

Clare groaned. Eli laughed in delight.

"You kissed someone else's boyfriend?" Eli said breathlessly from laughing. "Isn't there like…a commandment against that?"

"I'm not proud of myself!" Clare said seriously. "I didn't mean to do it, it just sort of….. happened…" She trailed off after noticing now that _both_ Eli and Fiona were laughing.

"It's not funny!" Clare exclaimed, although she was now laughing herself. "okay, maybe it's a little funny."

"It's a lot funny." said Fiona finally speaking up again.

The bell then rang. "You know Princess, you're not so bad." Eli said. "I'm sorry for letting you run into me." He smirked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. But, you're forgiven." Fiona said as the three started parting ways to go to class. "By the way emo boy, my name is Fiona!" Fiona shouted as the distance between them grew.

"Eli" Eli yelled back as he turned into his class.

* * *

"You? Talked to Fiona? Fiona Coyne? Isn't she like some super hot, popular, rich senior?" Adam asked, looking skeptically at his best friend as they sat down together at their regular lunch table.

"Rich, yes. Popular, up for debate, and…wait…did you say 'super hot'," Eli said smirking.

Adam knew Eli smirking was never a good thing.

"You know what I mean," Adam said rolling his eyes.

"Uh huh. Sure.," Eli said still smirking.

"Hey Guys!" Clare said walking up to their table and joining them. Eli immediately started laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Clare yelled, smacking his arm, half serious half playfully.

"What not that funny?" Adam asked.

"Well, Clare here apparently ki…."

"Hey Fiona!" Clare interrupted and waved Fiona over to them.

Fiona walked over to them. "Um, Hi." She said smiling, confused as to why Clare was calling her over to their table.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us," Clare smiled back and offered her a seat.

"Umm, sure. Why not. Holly J is probably too with 'student counsel bussiness'" Fiona said as she took a seat.

"Is she like your only friend or something?" Eli asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Eli!" Both Clare and Adam said at the same time.

"No, It's fine." Fiona said. "Yeah, other than Holly J I don't have many friends. I just have a hard time trusting people. But, I'm working on it."

After that they all sat quiet for a minute.

"I'm Adam by the way." Adam randomly said after a few minutes of silence.

Fiona looked at him like she just noticed he was there. "Hi I'm Fiona" She said looking at him for a second, then a light clicked, "Oh, I know who you are, you're…."

"The freak?" Adam interrupted, defensively.

Fiona looked down. "I was going to say Drew's brother."

"Oh sorry." Adam said feeling like he had offended her. He shouldn't have judged her so quickly.

"No, it's okay. But I should probably go. It was nice to meet you Adam and I'll see you around?" She said to Clare and Eli as she was getting up.

"Yeah, maybe we can hang out sometime. Maybe do some shopping?" Clare said, her voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah, I would really like that." Fiona said genuinely as she got up and left the table.

Eli hit Adam on the head.

"What was that for?"

Eli just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Constructive criticism is always welcome but please go easy on me! It's my first time writing fic lol. Also, sorry if I'm slow to update this, I'm a college freshman so I have a lot of other stuff going on but I'll try to get a new chapter up ever 3-5 days. :D


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note**: I've been neglecting school work because this story has been nagging my mind since i started writing it a couple days ago. I already have the next couple chapters planned in my head so hopefully i'll be able to get them together and posted quickly. Sorry for the lack of the main couple so far. I just didn't want to "force" them together plus, i like backstory. I promise they'll interact soon. :) Read and review if you feel moved to do so. :D

* * *

"…And that's how me and Eli got together." Clare finished as Fiona threw another few shirts at her.

It was just a week after then encounter with Fiona, Clare, and Eli in the hallway and Fiona and Clare were already becoming close friends. Both were in need of a female friend since Alli's been spending less time with Clare and Holly J all but abandoned Fiona for Sav.

The two girls were now going through Fiona's closet as she decided what she wanted to keep and what she wanted to give away to charity. Part of Fiona's therapy was to rid herself of everything that reminded her of Bobby. Also, the girl really needed to get rid of some clothes because soon she was going to need a third closet.

"Your clothes are so cute. I can't believe you're getting rid of all these expensive designer clothes." Clare said, holding a really pretty summer dress up to her body and admiring it in the mirror.

"I need to purge some things in my life, besides most of this stuff is so last season." Fiona said carrying out some designer hand bags from the closet then turned to look at Clare admiring the dress in the mirror. "You know, you can take whatever you like."

Clare turned around and looked at her. "Oh no, really. I couldn't. This must have cost so much."

Fiona shrugged then smiled. "No, really. It would look so cute on you! Plus, you've been such a good friend to me this past week. Really, take it."

Clare looked again in the mirror skeptically at the dress then smiled and turned back to Fiona. "Well, I could use a dress to wear on my date with Eli tomorrow night."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Fiona said excitedly.

Clare smiled and walked over to hug her. "Thanks Fi. I'm so happy I met you, and not just because your cute clothes" Both girls laughed.

"Me too Clare," said Fiona. "So, where is Eli taking you?"

"Not sure yet," Clare said, setting her new dress on the bed and sitting down as Fiona started folding clothes and putting them in boxes. "All he said was somewhere nice. So, what are your plans for tomorrow? Hot date?" She said giggling.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "If you count skyping with my brother a 'hot date' then yes. That's exactly what I have planned."

"You know…Fiona…not all guys are like Bobby. There _are _good guys out there." Clare said looking at her new friend sympathetically.

Fiona sighed. "I know. It's not that I'm not ready to date it's just…I've always attracted scum. I just never dated one of the scumbags until Bobby. I really thought he was perfect. I just don't want to be tricked again." She said sadly.

"Yeah, I understand." Clare nodded. Suddenly she got an idea. "Hey, why don't you double with me and Eli?"

Fiona raised her eyebrow. "With who? My imaginary friend?"

Clare shrugged. "I'm sure Eli has a friend he could hook you up with."

Fiona nodded. "Okay, maybe. But it can't be a 'date' date. And I have to meet the boy beforehand."

Clare smiled excitedly. "Deal!"

"Speaking of Eli, where is mr. perfect? I feel like this is the first time I got a chance to talk to you for more than 10 minutes without him interrupting." Fiona said, taping up one of the boxes she was packing.

"Him and Adam went comic book shopping." Clare said making a face.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you," Fiona began grabbing another box and starting to put more clotes in it neatly, "What's Adam's story? Like, I know he's transgender but other then that, I really know nothing about him. He always seems so quiet."

"I think he's scared of you" Clare said, surprising Fiona.

Fiona laughed. "Scared, of me? Why?"

Clare bit her lip in thought. "Maybe he's scared of what you think about him." Clare then smiled. "He thinks you're 'super hot' according to Eli."

Fiona looked at her. "Really?" She said with a certain amount of hope in her voice.

Clare then looked at her curiously.

"You want me to say yes. Don't you?" Clare said, slightly shocked.

Fiona was so sure Adam hated her for ruining "the misfits" perfect group dynamic. It took her for a loop that he didn't hate her. Or maybe he did. You could hate people but still find them attractive physically.

Fiona shook her head. "No, well I mean, of course I liked being called attractive but…" Fiona sighed. "The kid barely ever spoke 5 words to me. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. You make him nervous probably." Clare then got a mischievous look on her face. "Hey…how about you I set you up with Adam on our double date... Just as friends of course, a friend date." Clare added after getting a skeptical look from Fiona.

Fiona thought about for a second silently folding clothes.

"Fine. Just as friends though." She said as she shoved the last of the clothes in the box.


	3. Sneaky

**Authors Note:** I really don't like this chapter. I wrote it a million different ways and i just can't get it to something I like. It's just a transition anyways. Sorry for the lack of Adam thus far. Lots of him next chapter, promise! :D Read, Review, whatever your heart desires. :) i'll have the next part up either later tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

Eli and Adam were on their way to go pick up Clare from Fiona's condo. Neither of them have ever been there so they were both extremely curious to go there and see what it was like.

Right before they pulled up to Fiona's place Eli got a text from Clare. He opened it as he parked.

_ADAM + FIONA. CRAZY IDEA?_

"Well, are we going in or not?" Adam asked.

"Oh, they just…need a few minutes. You know how girls are, they probably want to make sure they look perfect." Eli said as he rushed to text Clare back.

_Are you high?_

Clare responded quickly.

_Hah, hah. Maybe it is a bit crazy….but I do want to see them be friends. They're coming with us on our date tomorrow by the way…._

"What!" Eli yelled out loud, accidentally.

"What? What happened?" Adam asked concerned.

Eli looked at him. "Nothing. They're ready, let's just go inside."

The two walked to Fiona's door and walked in without knocking. The two girls were sitting on the couch and got up as soon as they heard the boys enter the room.

"Hey!" Clare said running over to Eli and kissed him.

"Hi." Fiona said, awkwardly smiling at Adam.

"Hey," he matched her awkwardness.

The both of them looked over at Clare and Eli who were full on making out at this point.

"Get a room!" Adam and Fiona said in unison, laughing for a second before returning to their previously awkward silence.

Eli and Clare broke apart. "Sorry!" Clare said taking a few steps away from Eli.

"We should get going." Eli said to Clare. Really, he just wanted to go back to the car where they could make out in peace.

"Yeah, I should get home." Clare said taking Eli's hand and heading to the door. "Bye Fiona, I'll call you later." Adam followed the two to the door.

"Wait!" Fiona said rushing to meet them at the door before they could leave. "I just ordered food. Couldn't you call your mom and ask if you can stay or something?"

Clare felt bad. After getting to know Fiona the past week she knew that Fiona was really kind of a lonely person. She didn't want to leave her but she really _did_ need to get home. Not to mention, she really wanted to be with Eli for a while. Suddenly she got such a brilliant idea she was surprised at herself.

"What kind of food?" Eli asked letting go of Clare and taking a step back into the condo. Clare stepped on his foot.

"Really, I need to get home." Clare said quickly. "But hey, Adam, why don't you stay?"

"Uh, me? Why?" Adam asked looking curiously at Clare.

"You're more then welcome to" Fiona said smiling at him. "I mean, if you want."

"Well, Eli is my ride home." Adam said looking at Clare.

"Fiona's driver can give you a ride, right Fi?" Clare said looking at Fiona for conformation. Fiona nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." she added.

"Then it's settled." Clare said grabbing Eli's hand and dragging him out of the condo. "Well gotta go, don't want to be late. Have fun!" Clare said, all but dragging Eli out.

"What the hell was that?" Eli whispered fiercely as Clare shut the door.

"I just want them to be friends." Clare said innocently.

"Is that really why you're doing this?" Eli asked, knowing the answer.

Clare sighed. "No."

"Clare. Why are you doing this?" Eli asked, slightly annoyed. "It's none of your business."

"Because…" Clare started. "They're just both so…_alone. _It's kind of sad."

"They're far from alone. I mean, Adam's got us and drew, Fiona's got Holly J, her brother, and us. They're not alone, Clare."

"They could be good for each other. As friends. Nothing more." Clare said, trying to plead her case. "Don't you want them to be friends?"

"Of course I do. I'm sure they will be friends in time, I mean, they just met, but Clare, you're not doing this because you want them to be friends. I know you're not." Eli accused.

"Yes, I am. Don't question my intentions Eli." Clare said, stomping to the car, annoyed.

"Fine. But don't lie, you'd be ecstatic if they got together." Eli said, getting into the driver's seat.

Clare smiled "It would just be a nice little perk."


	4. 20 questions

**Author's Note:** So, this chapter didn't go exactly as I had it planned. I'm happy with the outcome though. I think it gave me a clear idea about where I want the story to go. :) Anywho, as per usual read, review, whatever. :D Also, I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading this. You have no idea how much it means to me. 3 So thank you. LOVELOVELOVE!

* * *

It took about 20 minutes for their food to arrive. 20 long, awkward minutes. Filled with awkward pointless conversation.

"How was your day?" Adam had asked.

"It was alright." Fiona responded.

Both of them were extremely relieved when their food finally arrived. Fiona spent 5 minutes setting all the different kinds of sushi up on the table.

"So, have you ever had sushi before?" She asked as she piled her plate full.

Adam sniffed each piece before putting it on his plate. He shook his head. "Nope."

They both sat down next to each other on the couch. Fiona began eating. After eating a few pieces she looked over to Adam who had yet to touch anything.

"Just try it, it's good." She smiled.

He nodded and stuck a California roll in his mouth and chewed it slowly. Fiona watched him expectantly.

"Blech," he gagged and spit it out in a paper towel. "Gross."

Fiona laughed. "I guess sushi is a required taste."

"How the heck do you eat this?" He asked as she ate another piece.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I've been eating it since I was little."

"Ah." Adam said giving her a disgusted look.

"Fine, I'm done." She said, setting her plate down on the table.

More awkward silence. Wonderful.

Suddenly Fiona got an idea. "How about we play 20 questions?"

"Like we give clues and have to guess what something is?" Adam asked confused.

Fiona shook her head. "No, like we each get to ask each other 20 questions. To get to know each other."

Adam nodded. "Sure, why not."

Fiona smiled and got more comfortable on the couch. "Okay, you first."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Really?" She said looking at him incredulously. "You can ask me anything and that's what you ask me?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh. Well. Purple. My turn."

Adam turned towards her. "Hit me."

"When did you realize you were transgender?" Fiona asked, making sure not to make exact eye contact.

"Wow, you don't waste anytime do you?" Adam asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, I want to know. I'm really curious."

"Okay, well. I guess I always knew. I never really liked girly things. I hated dresses, getting my hair done, playing with barbies. I always wanted to hangout with Drew and do everything he did. In some ways I was jealous of him cause got to do everything I wanted to do." Adam finished.

Fiona stared at him. "Why Adam?"

"What?" Adam asked not understanding what she meant.

"Why'd you choose Adam?" She asked.

"Oh. Drew did. When we were 12 and I dressed up like a boy for the first time. I asked him what I looked like and he said Adam. I really liked it so it stuck." Adam said. No one ever asked him why he choose Adam. He was really impressed by her asking that. It made him realize she really did want to get to know him.

"It fits you." Fiona said smiling. "He did a good job at picking a name."

"Uh, thanks." Adam said awkwardly, blushing.

"Okay, your turn. Ask me anything." Fiona smiled widely. Adam couldn't help but smile back at her. She had on of the most contagious smiles he'd ever seen.

"Why'd you come back to Degrassi? I mean, if I had the choice between New York or Degrassi, well, I wouldn't of made your choice." Adam asked.

_Anything but that. _Fiona thought.

"I just…Toronto became my home. I would just rather be here." Fiona said, brushing the question off.

"Bull." Adam said looking her straight in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Fiona gasped, getting annoyed.

"Bull. Tell me the real reason you came back."

Adam was challenging her. She knew he was. She didn't know why. All she knew is she didn't want to play this game. She felt guilty because he opened up to her but she just wasn't ready to tell him why she came back. The only people who knew the real reason (other than her family) were Holly J and now Clare. She was starting to really enjoy Adam's company and was enjoying getting to know him but she just wasn't ready to tell him. She had a hard enough time telling Clare when she accidentally blurted it to her.

"I told you the real reason. I would rather be at Degrassi."

Adam looked at her fiercely. "Yeah but there's a reason. I know there is. What? Someone have the same outfit as you? Some friend stab you in the back? Oh I know, some guy dumped you."

"Stop!" Fiona yelled, fighting back tears. "You don't know what I went through. Just stop!"

"So, I open up to you but you can't open up to me. Really nice. I thought we could be friends…" Adam said getting up.

"Adam, really, I want to be your friend it's just….I don't want to talk about why I'm back at Degrassi. Can we please just…talk about something else? Anything else? Just please stay."

"Tell me why you're back at degrassi." Adam said simply.

"I got thrown down a flight of stairs." She yelled. "My ex boyfriend _hit_ me. Multiple times. Are you happy?" Fiona was now freely crying. She hated reliving her abuse. She hated talking about it.

"I'm sorry." Adam said. "I didn't know. That's why I was asking. I mean…I'm sorry."

"Just…get out." Fiona sobbed. "_Please_ just…go."

"Fiona," Adam begun "I'm really really sorry."

"Go!" She screamed.

Adam abruptly turned around and left.

As soon as he slammed the door shut Fiona ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of champagne and the corkscrew. She needed to escape.


	5. The Morning After

**Author's Note:** I really don't have anything to say about this chapter...I wanted it to be a bit longer but it's kind of long as it is. Read, Review, :).

* * *

Fiona woke up in a haze. Her head was pounding and everything on her was sore. She was laying on the couch still dressed in same clothes she wore the day before. She felt like absolute crap.

She heard a buzz. She wasn't sure of it was her head or her phone. She grabbed her phone off the table. 5 missed texts and 2 missed calls.

She looked at the time. It was 12:30pm. She was supposed to be over Clare's house in only a half hour.

She sighed going to text her to cancel but checked the missed texts/calls instead.

Both calls were from Eli. She was confused. She talked to Eli a lot and they texted quite a bit but he very rarely called her excessively. _He must of talked to Adam, _she thought.

She opened the 5 texts. 2 from Clare, 2 from Eli, and one from a number she didn't recognize.

_From: Clare. 9:50pm_

_How are things going with adam? (:_

_From: Eli. 10:18pm_

_Hey, how did things go with Adam tonight? Sorry about Clare setting you up like that…._

_From: Clare. 11:09pm_

_Just talked to Adam. ARE YOU OKAY!_

_From: Eli. 11:16pm_

_I gave Adam your number. Don't kill me. He asked for it._

The memories from the night before came rushing back to her. She felt guilty for yelling at Adam the way she did. She really wanted to be his friend. The desire for his friendship grew even stronger after talking to him the night before.

She opened the last text from the "mystery" number knowing exactly who it was from before even opening it.

_From: Unknown. 11:20pm._

_It's Adam. I'm really really really really really sorry. REALLY SORRY!_

She smiled. She knew he really meant no harm. She thought about calling him but then realized she had to either cancel with Clare or get ready to go. Just then she heard a banging at her door. She got up to go get it.

She opened it. There stood Adam, hands in his pocket, looking timidly at her. "Hi." He said shyly.

She smiled. "Hey."

Adam sighed in relief. He was so afraid she was going to slam the door in his face. "Can I come in?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah." she said as she let him in. They both took a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"No, you have no reason to be sorry." Adam said. "I mean, I'm sorry for being so pushy. I don't know why I was..it's just…."

"What?" Fiona said, scrunching her face up in confusion.

"I really wanted to get to know you." Adam blushed. "I find you fascinating."

Fiona laughed. "Me? Fascinating? Adam, you're the most interesting person I've ever met. And not just because you're transgender. You're not like most guys. I mean, you'd think because you are just a male between the ears you'd be perverted and gross but you're not. You're nice and thoughtful and you actually care about people."

Adam blushed harder. "Thanks? And really, I'm sorry."

Fiona smiled. "You're forgiven. I'm sorry for kicking you out last night."

Adam nodded. "I deserved it." he said as he looked around the condo. Then he looked to the floor. He saw the bottles.

Fiona noticed him surveying the room. _Crap._

Adam laughed. "Did you decide to have a party after I left or something?"

Fiona laughed nervously. "Haha. Yeah. Party."

Adam looked at her. He then realized that…oh.

"….You drank all this?" He asked, concerned.

Fiona simply nodded.

"Why?"

Fiona opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by someone opening the condo door.

"Fiona, I miss you. I finally have some free time let's go do something…" Holly J said, walking over to where Fiona and Adam were sitting.

"Oh, hi." She said looking back and forth between Fiona and Adam.

"Hi." Adam said getting up. "I was just leaving."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "No. You weren't. Sit down."

Adam obeyed.

"Aw cute, you have him trained." Holly J said laughing. She walked over to sit on the chair next to the couch Fiona and Adam occupied. She tripped over one of the bottles. She looked down and two other empties were on the floor. She glared at Fiona. "Fi, I thought you stopped drinking."

"I did."

"Then what are these?" Holly J said, picking up one of the bottles, her anger clearly growing.

"I had a couple of drinks, so what?" Fiona shrugged, trying to sound casual.

"Three bottles of champagne is not 'a couple of drinks' Fiona!" Holly J was now yelling. Fiona coward back on the couch. "What were you thinking! You could've gotten alcohol poising from drinking that much. And are you still taking your anxiety meds? You could of seriously hurt yourself Fi!"

Fiona glared at her so called "best friend" as she mentioned her meds. She seriously didn't want to explain that to Adam.

Adam looked at Fiona. He could tell she was visibly upset. He felt so bad. He knew this was all his fault.

"I drank with her." Adam blurted out. Both Fiona and Holly J immediately turned to glare at him.

"We…got drunk last night. It was my idea. Sorry." Adam said sheepishly.

Fiona gaped at him.

Holly J looked at Fiona. "Is that true?"

Fiona looked at her. She didn't want to see Adam take the blame for her mistake. She stayed silent.

"Well?" Holly j said, impatiently. Fiona remained silent.

"I don't even know who you are anymore." Holly J said shaking her head. She then turned on her heels to walk out.

"By the way, I'm telling Declan. Maybe he can get through to you." Holly J said, slamming the door behind her.

Fiona turned her attention back to Adam. "You didn't have to do that."

Adam smiled. "I know. I wanted to" he paused for a second before continuing. "So, why _did _you drink all this last night?"

She knew this was coming. She didn't want it to but from the second he found the bottles she knew he was going to ask.

"Well…"


	6. Just Friends

**Author's Note**: Another more transition chapter. :D

* * *

"You totally love her." Eli smirked as him and Adam got into Morty to get ready for their double date.

"Dude, I just met her." Adam rolled his eyes.

"You love her. Don't deny it. You haven't shut up about her for the past 10 minutes."

Adam smiled. "Well, today was a good day. She's really…amazing." He really had no other way to explain it. He spent the past 5 hours just talking to her. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. He told her things that not even Eli or Drew knew. She was just easy to talk to. He didn't want to leave but both Clare and Eli were dying to talk to them so they separated.

"Okay Romeo." Eli said, his smirk growing.

~~o0o~~

"I think we can be really good friends!" Fiona said as she started fixing Clare's hair. The two were getting ready for their dates and Fiona agreed to do Clare's hair and makeup.

"Just friends?" Clare said. Sure, she wanted them to be friends but somewhere deep down she really hoped they'd be more. She thinks they could make each other very happy.

Fiona playfully hit Clare's shoulder. "Yes, just friends."

Clare sighed. "It's just, the way you're talking about him, you sound like you like him."

Fiona nodded. "I do."

"I mean you like him more then a friend." Clare responded, not sure Fiona understood she meant that she seemed to like him more then a friend.

She nodded again. "I do."

Clare turned around quickly to face Fiona, causing Fiona to glare at her. "Then why do you want to be just friends?"

Fiona stopped working on her hair and sighed. "Because, while I do like him, and I mean, who wouldn't like him? He's smart, funny, caring, adorable…" She smiled and drifted off in thought.

"Your point?" Clare said, getting slightly annoyed.

"It would never work. I mean, he's in grade 10 and I'm graduating in like 4 months. Not to mention my family."

"What about your family?" Clare asked, confused.

"My family has a very…concise view of who I should be with. They know exactly the type of boy they want me with. They just don't want me to settle." Fiona said, sadness filling her voice.

"So, basically they would rather see you get beat then be happy? Fiona, I don't know your family very well but I'm sure that's not the case." Clare said. "Plus, how do you know Adam isn't the type of boy they want you with?"

"Because. He's not…physically a boy." Fiona said carefully.

Clare was starting to get angry on behalf of Adam. "That shouldn't matter! If you make each other happy that..it _doesn't_ matter." Clare said, trying to control her anger.

"Well, just…forget I ever said anything. It just wouldn't work. Plus, he told me earlier he likes Bianca so, just..let it go. Okay?" Fiona said, desperately trying to change the subject.

Clare noticed both their tempers were starting to flare and she really didn't want to start a fight. "Fine. It's dropped." She let Fiona finish both their hair and makeup in almost complete silence.

They then went to the living room and waited for the boys to arrive at Fiona's condo.

"But if he was interested…" Clare started. "Then…..?"

Fiona sighed. "Clare.."

"Sorry!" She said said, throwing her hands up and surrendering. "No more Adam talk, promise."

"Good." Fiona smiled.

There was then a knock on the door. Fiona opened it.

"Whoa, hi." She said looking at the boys. Both were dressed nicely and had a bouquet of roses.

Eli walked in and handed his to Clare. "For you, my lady." Clare giggled and kissed him.

Fiona envied their relationship. It appeared to be so effortless. And there was so much chemistry there. She wanted that. She remembered when Clare described Eli's kisses. They made her feel all floaty and almost kind of high. He made her feel like she was the only girl that mattered. Fiona wanted that. She never had that.

"Uh, here, I mean…these are for you." Adam said nervously shoving the flowers at her.

"Thanks?" She said. "They're pretty."

"I'm glad you like them." Adam said awkwardly staring at his feet. He just told this girl his entire life story and her was nervous giving her flowers. _I'm an idiot _he thought to himself.

"So everyone ready to go?" Eli asked.

They all nodded and left the condo.

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** i'm really excited about writing the date scene! :D I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you to everyone reading.


	7. Let's Make A Deal

**Author's Note:** So, this is actually two separate chapters but since I didn't post yesterday and they aren't that long i decided just to put them together. I AM SO EXCITED FOR FRIDAY. but bummed i have to wait until Saturday to see the episode cause i don't get teennnick at school. :( BUT YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYY! lol. :D Any-who, enjoy!

* * *

The four teenagers entered a very nice restaurant.

"Hey, Eli isn't this the restaurant you were asking me about?" Fiona said, looking at him.

"Thanks, Fiona." Eli retorted. She looked at him confused then realized he was being sarcastic and that she shouldn't of said anything.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Fiona said, turning her head away, embarrassed.

Clare smiled at Eli. "Eli, I think it's awesome you asked Fiona where to go! It shows that you really wanted to take me some place nice." She said, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

Moments later a hostess seated them and brought them drinks.

"So, you've been here before?" Clare asked Fiona after their drinks were brought and they placed their orders for their food.

She nodded. "Declan and I came here with our parents a few times. I really like it."

"You must miss your family." Adam said.

Fiona nodded. "I do. Especially Declan. I depended on him so long that even though I now can and know how to survive without him it's weird. It's like I'm missing half of who I am."

Adam looked at her sympathetically. "I know how that feels." He said quietly.

Fiona placed her hand on top of his. Both teens jumped a little at the contact. Fiona moved her hand quickly.

Eli and Clare both cleared their throats.

"So," Clare started just as their food was brought to the table, waiting for the waitress to leave before continuing her thought. "Adam, what is this I hear about you liking Bianca again?"

"Clare!" Fiona said rather loudly, causing some of the tables around them to turn and look at her. She sunk in her chair a little before whispering. "I told you that in confidence!"

Eli looked at Adam and cocked his eyebrow. "You like Ms. 25-to-life again? Gee, thanks for notifying your best friend. If I knew this I would of sent you to the crazy house instead of letting Clare talk me into trying to hook you and Fiona up."

"Eli!" Clare shouted.

"What? Don't lie Clare. That was your intention all along." Eli said, rolling his eyes.

"You told Clare I like Bianca?" Adam said looking at Fiona.

"She only told me because she likes you as more then a friend and she was trying to justify not being with you." Clare blurted out, slapping her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just said.

Everyone turned to stare at Clare.

"Thanks Clare." Fiona said getting up to leave. "It's so good to know I have one more person in my life I can't trust." She put her coat on and exited the restaurant.

Adam hurriedly got up and raced after Fiona. "Fiona, wait!"

Eli sat there smirking as Clare turned to glare at him.

"What?" She said, annoyed.

"Nice going, Edwards. A+ Plan. Really, Brilliant." Eli said, sincerely.

"I'm not in the mood Eli." Clare sighed. "Fiona probably hates me."

Eli shrugged. "10 bucks says she's outside making out with Adam right now."

"What?" Clare said confused.

"He likes her. She likes him." Eli said like it was common knowledge. "Your plan worked. It was _brilliant_."

Clare just stared at him.

He busted out laughing. "Oh my gosh! You didn't plan any of that did you? That's even better!"

Clare crossed her arms and continued to be annoyed.

~~o0o~~

"Fiona, Fiona! Wait." Adam said jogging to catch up to her. He wondered how she managed to walk so fast in heels.

"What? Are you going to yell at me for telling Clare about Bianca?" Fiona said, still angry from what happened at the dinner table.

"I like you too!" Adam said quickly.

"Great another lost friend…." Fiona paused and looked at him. "Wait, did you just say…."

Adam nodded. "I like you Fiona."

"Oh." Fiona said, not really registering what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fiona said, coming out of her haze. "It doesn't change anything though."

"What doesn't change anything?" Adam asked.

"You liking me."

"But you like me back." Adam said carefully.

Fiona nodded. "Adam, we've only known each other a little over a week. Last time I jumped into a relationship, well, we know how that turned out."

Adam took a few steps closer to Fiona and took her hands in his. She tried stepping back a few steps but the second her eyes met his she stood still. "Fiona, I would never hurt you. Physically or otherwise. I promise." Adam then leaned in, their lips only an inch apart.

Fiona took a step back. "I'm sorry but…what about our families? What about what other people will think? We just got to know each other today. What if everything you told me was a lie? Not to mention you're in grade 10 and I'm going to be graduating in a few months…what about that? I mean I like you Adam, a lot. But are we really willing to risk everything?" she said, concerned.

Adam nodded taking everything into consideration. "A month. Give me a month."

Fiona raised her eyebrows.

"Hear me out," Adam started. "We both get to know each others families, get to know each other better, decide if we have a future or not. If we're not in love by the end of the month, we won't get involved."

Fiona looked at him skeptically. "No strings attached? Just a month of getting to know each other? That sounds too good to be true."

Adam shrugged taking another step closer to her. "I'm willing if you are."

Fiona thought about it for a moment then smiled. "What the heck, it's worth a shot."

Adam smiled, interlacing their fingers taking another step closer so they were almost touching. He slowly leaned in…

Fiona took a step back. "Three conditions."

Adam sighed. "Okay, what?"

Fiona pulled her hands away from his. "One. No kissing until the month is up. Physical chemistry is important but I don't want either of us to get blinded by lust. Two. No seeing other people. I know we're not official by any means but I would just be more comfortable if we were only seeing each other."

Adam nodded. "Number one sucks but I'll deal, and Fiona, I don't _want_ to see anyone else. So, what's condition number 3?"

"No more double dates with Eli and Clare." She said laughing.

Adam laughed along and nodded before pulling her in for a hug. "Deal."


	8. For Us

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a few days to get this up, i've been busy. :) ENJOY! R&R PLEASE.

* * *

"Declan's moving back." Fiona said, as she walked up to Adam, Clare, and Eli's lunch table.

"Is that a bad thing?" Adam said slowly.

"It's fantastic for Clare." Eli smirked, putting his soda up to his lips. Clare elbowed him and his soda spilled all over the front of him.

Fiona ignored them. "It's not bad." She said taking a seat. "I just wanted to tell you guys."

"Where is he living?" Clare asked.

"So you can sneak into his room?" Eli laughed.

Clare scrunched up her face in annoyance. "Did you hear something Fiona? Cause I didn't hear anything."

Fiona laughed. "He's living with me. Our parents have to stay in New York so it's just going to be us."

"Have you, y'know…" Adam started. It's been almost a week since they made their deal. Since then they've been almost inseparable.

"Told him?" Fiona shook her head. "I want him to get to know you first. Then I'll tell him.."

"That you two are madly in love?" Eli interjected.

Clare turned to him. "Do you need a muzzle?"

"Have you told Drew?" Fiona asked Adam.

Adam shook his head. "No. Though, I'm sure out of everyone we need to tell he'll be the easiest."

Eli took a sip of his soda. "Does your security blanket Holly J know?" he said looking at Fiona.

Clare stood up and took her tray shaking her head at Eli. "That's it, I'm buying you a muzzle."

"That sounds kinky." Eli said getting up to follow her out.

"So?" Adam asked, turning his full attention to Fiona.

"So what?" she responded shrugging.

"_Have _you told Holly J?"

Fiona cowered a little.

"I thought part of our deal was we were going to tell people we have feelings for each other and our thinking about getting together." Adam said, getting a little upset.

"I'll tell her." Fiona said, unconvincingly.

Adam rolled his eyes.

"I will!" Fiona said, "I promise I'll tell Holly J."

"Here's your chance." Adam said, giving her a little nod. Fiona turned around.

"Tell me what Fi?" Holly J asked, looking confused.

"Um," Fiona started trying to decide how to word it. "Well…"

Holly J interrupted her and turned her attention to Adam. "Hi, you're Adam Torres right?" She smiled at him.

Adam looked surprised. "Um, yeah. Hi."

Holly J sat down next to Fiona. "So, how do you two know each other?" she asked, starting her lunch.

"Um, we just started hanging out about two weeks ago." Fiona said. Adam looked at her questioningly and Fiona just shrugged.

Holly J nodded. "So, you two are friends?"

Fiona sighed. "Yes, we are."

Holly J nodded. "So, I heard Declan is moving back." she said, trying to sound bored with the topic.

"Yes, he is." Fiona said staring at her friend. "Wait…how do you know? He just decided last night and I know you two aren't exactly talking right now."

Holly J picked at her lunch. "I saw it on FaceRange. So he's coming in tonight?"

"Tonight?" Adam said, finally entering the conversation.

"I didn't know!" Fiona said shocked as well.

Holly J stopped eating and looked between the two of them slowly. "Oh my god, you're not…?" Just motioned between the both of them.

Fiona looked at her friend and smiled nervously. "Surprise?"

Holly J looked at Adam then back at Fiona. "Declan doesn't know, does he?"

Fiona simply shook her head.

"Does anyone know? And wait…why didn't I know? I'm your best friend. I didn't even know you two were _friends. _And wait, isn't he a grade 10? And wait you do know…wait, never mind, not my place. I said too much." Holly J rambled.

Both Fiona and Adam rolled their eyes.

Fiona let out a little laugh. "Do I know he's transgender? Yes, of course I do. And I don't care. He's a boy to me. In fact," she said looking at Adam and smiling. "I sometimes forget. Actually, I forget a lot. I like him for who he is. Boy, girl, whatever." She smiled at him again then looked back at Holly J.

"Wow, Fi." She said, impressed at her best friend. "Wait, but what about all the other stuff?"

"Clare and Eli know. I actually became friends with them two weeks ago when you were too busy being Holly J Sinclair." Holly J gave her a sympathetic look before she continued. "So, only them and now you know. And we aren't really dating yet. We're just getting to know each other. I want him to meet my family and I want to meet his. I don't want to just jump into this. We both have a past and I know our relationship is going to be hard to handle for both of our families. I…We just want to make sure this is the right thing for both of us. Same with the age thing. I mean, yeah, it'll be hard when I leave for college but, it's worth a shot. You know?"

Holly J smiled. "You seem happy Fiona."

She smiled. "For the first time in a long time, I am. I really am."

Holly J looked at Adam. "Hurt her and I can make your death look like an accident."

Adam nodded. "I promise, I would never ever hurt Fiona. Ever."

Holly J then got up to leave the table. Before leaving she turned back to them. And smiled sincerely. "You two look good together."

Fiona got up and hugged her. "Thank you. By the way, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Holly J fake zipped her lips. "Promise." She gave Fiona one last big smile and left.

Fiona looked back at Adam and sighed. "One down."

She took her seat back next to him and they started talking when suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Fiona Coyne, why aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

She turned around.

"Declan!"


	9. Declan

**Author's Note:** Aw, thank you for all the subscriptions and the reviews. it makes me all warm and fuzzy to know people are reading this and like it. :D DEGRASSI PREMIERE TOMORROW YAAAAAAAY.

* * *

Fiona jumped up and hugged her brother. "Declan! I missed you!"

He squeezed her. "I missed you too sis. I was so worried about you. Mom told me about…everything."

Fiona looked down at her feet. She never talked to Declan about her little drinking problem and honestly, she didn't want him to know. He already thought she was crazy and sent her off for the summer. She knew everything he did for her was out of love and he really just wanted what was best for her but she was always worried he really thought she was crazy.

"Yeah," she said still looking at her feet. "With the trial and everything it was just so…hard."

Declan nodded and pulled his sister in for another hug.

"Fi, the security." Adam said timidly.

Fiona pulled away quickly. "Oh right, no physical contact. Against school rules."

Declan sighed. "Oh yes. Mom told me about those, bummer huh?"

Fiona nodded and smiled. She was so happy Declan was back. She didn't realize how much she really missed him until he was right there.

The bell rang. Adam got up to leave. "Hey, Fiona I'll call you later?"

Fiona smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Adam gave her a huge smile and walked away. Fiona stared at him as he left. Declan cleared his throat.

"What?" Fiona said innocently, giving Declan her full attention.

Declan crossed his arms. "Who was that?"

"My friend Adam. Adam Torres." Fiona looked at the nearest clock. "Oh, look at the time. Better be off to class. I'll see you at home! Good to have you back! Love you!" She said rushing out of the caf.

~~o0o~~

"Tell me everything you know about Adam Torres." Declan said fiercely.

Holly J turned around in her chair pulling her eyes away from the computer screen she was looking at. "Declan, you're back." She said calmly, but surprised.

He nodded sharply. "I know we're not on exactly friendly terms but I need to know everything you know about him."

Holly J smiled. "So I'm taking it that you met him? That's good. I was so worried Fiona wasn't going to introduce him to you."

Declan crossed his arm and furrowed his brows. "Yes. Now, what do you know about him?"

Holly J turned her attention back to the computer screen she was working on. "He was new first semester. He's in grade 10. He has a brother in grade 11. His best friends are Eli, who's also new but in grade 11 and Clare Edwards."

Declan interrupted. "Prop master Clare?"

Holly J looked at him annoyed. "Yes, that Clare. Are you done questioning now? I'm trying to get stuff done for college admissions because unlike _you_, I can't just buy my way in."

Declan glared at her for a second. "How does he know my sister? I mean, he's in grade 10."

Holly J shrugged. "Fi started hanging out with him, Eli, and Clare." Holly J looked at him and realized he had a look of concern on his face. She softened her expression. "He's not going to hurt Fiona. He's a nice kid. I mean, there's the bullying but…"

"He's a bully! Great. That's it. I can't watch my sister get hit again. She's done being his friend." Declan said, furiously.

Holy J laughed a little and shook her head. "No, he's the one being bullied. I mean, I'm not surprised but it's sad because he does seem so nice. He's so lucky Fiona's so accepting."

"Accepting of _what_?" Declan asked, confused.

Holly J's eyes widened. "Oh…I thought…I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?" Declan asked, his anger rising.

Holly J shook her head. "You should talk to Fiona." With that, she got up and left.


	10. Brothers

**Author's Note:** Degrassi was so good tonight O M G. haha. Anyways I AM SO EXCITED FROM THAT PROMO. SKLDFSKLFJSKDJF FIADAM! Also, this chapter is too long and it's by far my least favorite i've written. I'm going to try to wrap the story up in 6-8 more chapters. Then I already have a squeal planned and maybe one more after that. :) the last little bit of this chapter is really rushed and just a transition. I promise for more "reaction" in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this up.

* * *

"Fiona, we need to talk." Declan said as Fiona entered her condo and set her purse down and took her coat off.

She looked over at the dining table Declan was sitting at. She was slightly confused. "What do we need to talk about?" She asked as she took a seat across from him.

"Your friend Adam." he said simply.

Fiona narrowed her eyes a bit. "Okay…why?" she asked carefully.

"I talked to Holly J today. I asked her about him. I saw how you looked at him today in the caf and I just wanted to make sure he was a good guy for you to be hanging around. Especially if you want to become more than just friends"

Fiona's eyes became wide. "Well, what did Holly J tell you?"

Declan softened his face. "She said he was a nice kid."

Fiona relaxed and smiled. "He is, Declan. Really he's so nice. And he's funny and smart and he's a great friend. He's not like any other guy that's ever been interested in me. He's fantastic."

Declan nodded. "You seem to really like him."

She nodded excitedly, her smile growing even bigger.

"He _sounds_ fantastic." Declan said carefully. "Holly J told me he gets bullied a lot. If he's so great, why is that?"

Fiona's smile fell. "Oh, well, you know. You saw him. He's…a lot smaller then a lot of the guys so they pick on him a lot." Fiona said, wringing her hands nervously.

Declan looked at her curiously. "Why are you lying to me Fi? You know I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me the truth."

Fiona sighed. "Can't you just accept what I just told you? It's not a lie. Just, please, can you get to know him? He invited us to hangout with him and his brother Drew tonight. Can you just please meet him?"

Declan glared at his sister then softened his expression. "Fine. But after tonight, you'll tell me what you're hiding."

Fiona nodded. "Promise."

~~o0o~~

"I'm kind of dating Fiona Coyne." Adam said randomly to Drew as they waited for their mother to pick them up after Drew's football practice. The season was over but Drew already started training for next year.

"And pigs can fly." Drew said punching his little brother in the arm then looked at him. "…oh my gosh you're serious aren't you?"

Adam snorted. "Do you think I could make that up and say it with a straight face?"

Drew laughed. "True. So, wow. When did this happen?"

"About a week ago." Adam said nonchalantly.

"You hid the fact that you are dating Fiona Coyne from me for a week?" Drew said, shocked.

Adam shrugged. "We're not exactly dating. There was nothing to tell."

"So, why are you telling me now?" Drew asked, confused.

"Her brother Declan just moved back here from New York where he's been living and I told her the four of us could hangout tonight. She thought it would be a good chance for you to get to know her and for Declan to get to know me."

Drew rolled his eyes. "So, I have to go hangout with you, your girlfriend and her brother tonight?"

Adam sighed. "Please. I told her you'd come. Plus her brother is probably going to be questioning me all night so at least you being there might make it a little less awkward."

"Fine. I'll do it." Drew said as him and Adam stood up and got in the car as their mom pulled up.

~~o0o~~

"Wow, nice place." Drew said, looking around Fiona's condo as him and Adam entered.

"Thank you." Fiona said politely. "Declan, this is Adam and his brother Drew."

Declan politely shook both boys hands.

"Nice to meet you." He said taking in site of both boys. He was shocked that out of the two of them Fiona was interested in Adam. Drew seemed more her type. Adam was soft looking. He looked…pure. Like there was no evil in him and he was incapable of hurting anyone or anything. Declan then decided that was probably a good thing and one reason why Fiona liked him so much.

The four all sat down on the couch and just made a bunch of "small talk" until Declan finally turned to Adam.

"So, I heard you were bullied. Why was that exactly?"

Fiona gaped at her brother and Drew's fists automatically clenched.

Adam, however, didn't look as surprised. He instead looked at Fiona and said calmly. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Adam, you don't have to do this." Fiona said.

"He should know. I mean, if you don't want to tell him…" Adam said looking at her.

Fiona sighed. "Adam, you know that's not…you know I wasn't going to hide that."

Declan turned to his sister. "Hide what?" He said angrily.

"Adam is…different. From a lot of guys." Fiona started.

Declan looked at her extremely confused.

"He was born female. He still is biologically female. But he's a guy between the ears."

Declan sat silent for at least 3 minutes. Right when Fiona was going to say something he spoke. "She's Tran gendered."

Fiona nodded. "Yes, _he _is."

Declan sat up straight and looked at his sister. "Mom and Dad would never approve. You know that."

Fiona looked at her brother, angrily. "You don't know that. He's a great guy."

Declan ran his hand over his face in frustration and looked at Adam. "Do you love my sister?"

Fiona interjected. "Like me Adam, do you like me?"

Adam looked between the two twins. He decided to look at Fiona in fear of Declan's reaction. "Yes, Fi. I like you a lot."

Declan stood up. "Go home." He said simply to Drew and Adam.

Drew stood up. "Why are you doing this to my brother? He obviously likes your sister and your sister obviously likes him."

Declan took a step closer to Drew. "Which is why you need to go home."

"Why because my brother isn't good enough for your snobby stuck up family?" Drew snorted.

"Drew let's just go." Adam pleaded.

Suddenly they could all hear a key jiggling the lock.

Declan spoke quickly. "I wanted you to go home because that's our mother and I wanted to formulate a plan with my sister on how to introduce your brother to our parents."

"Too late." Fiona whispered as her mom stepped through the door.


	11. Brave

**Author's Note:** R&R. i really enjoyed writing the last little bit of this chapter. (: Like I said, I already have a sequal planned so i'm excited to finish this story up and move on to that one. Also, I thought about writing a drew/fiona/alli/adam fic but I'm not sure yet. We'll see if my muses speak to me on that one. anywho, ENJOY!

* * *

"Fiona sweetie, hi darling." said Mrs. Coyne, walking up to her daughter and embracing her in a big hug. "It's been too long sweetie. I'm sorry, we've just been so busy lately." She then turned to Declan and gave him a quick hug. "Did you have a good flight?"

Declan nodded. "Yes, mom."

"That's good" She smiled at her children.

Fiona shot a quick glance at Adam and Drew who were trying to get out without being noticed. Mrs. Coyne quickly looked over at them and smiled at them politely.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't aware Declan and Fiona had company." Mrs. Coyne said walking over and shaking their hands. "Declan, FiFi, why didn't you introduce me to your friends?"

Drew laughed quietly. "FiFi?" Adam punched him when Mrs. Coyne turned her back on them and back to her children.

"They were just leaving." Declan said quickly, nodding at Drew and Adam giving them their cue to leave.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Coyne said cheerfully. "Boys, stay for dinner. The more the merrier!"

Fiona and Declan exchanged worried glances.

Drew suddenly smiled. "I'd love to but I have plans with my girlfriend Alli." Drew then clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder. "But I'm sure my brother would love to stay. Wouldn't you Adam?"

"Alli's not technically your girlfriend anymore Drew." Adam said quietly then spoke more loudly. "Really my mom is super strict and I'm already running late I should really be going home."

"Well, call your mother and ask her if you can stay then!" Mrs. Coyne said.

Adam looked at Fiona and she gave a small nod and smile.

Adam nodded too. "Well, I guess I can call my mom and see if I can stay. Give me one sec." Adam said and walked out with Drew.

"He's cute, Fi." Mrs. Coyne said turning to her daughter as soon as the brothers stepped out.

Fiona smiled. "He is. And he's nice and smart too." Fiona quickly changed her tone. "I mean, he's a really great friend. Wait, how do you even know there's something going on there? Not that there is…"

"Declan told me about him and the…_incident_. I wasn't sure about him but he seems nice. Too bad he has a girlfriend."

Fiona looked at her mother extremely confused. "What incident? And…he's single."

Declan looked at his mom, shocked. He then gave an apologetic look to his sister.

"Well, Holly J told me about finding you drunk." Declan began. "She just emailed me. She told me he took all the blame but she knew that it wasn't really his fault and he appeared to be taking care of you. I told mom. Then she told me about you're little problem when you were testifying. I kind of forgot that it was even an issue until now."

Fiona just nodded. "Yeah." She then turned to her mom. "I just…something reminded me of Bobby and I just had a quick relapse. But it was just one night. To be honest, Adam is the reason I think I'm all better. I mean, Adam is just so.."

"Adam?" Mrs. Coyne cut her off. "The smaller boy? I thought you were interested in the other boy."

Fiona laughed. "Drew? I don't even really know him."

Mrs. Coyne looked at her daughter. "But he just seems so….young. And something seems…_off_ about him."

Fiona looked at Declan, panicking.

Misinterpreting her look, Mrs. Coyne quickly changed her tone. "I mean, I'm sure he's a nice boy. Let's just have a nice dinner, shall we?"

Just then Adam walked back in the condo. "My mom said I could stay."

"Excellent!" Mrs. Coyne exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Fifi, why don't you two set the table and set the food I brought home out while I get to know your friend more. Declan, help your sister."

Declan shook his head. "No really, I can do it myself. Fiona you can stay out here with mom and Adam."

Mrs. Coyne narrowed her eyes. "Declan. Fiona."

The twins both sighed dramatically and headed off to the kitchen.

Declan patted Adam on the shoulder and whispered a quick "good luck" to him, while Fiona mouthed "Sorry."

"So, Adam, sit sit." Mrs. Coyne said taking a seat motioning for Adam to sit next to her. He obliged and took a seat.

"So Adam, how do you know my daughter?" Mrs. Coyne asked, never taking the smile off her face.

~~o0o~~

"She knows!" Fiona exclaimed as her and Declan walk into the kitchen.

"She couldn't possibly know." Declan said peaking out at Adam and his mother talking. "They seems to be getting along okay," he said after a moment. He looked back at his sister who had tears in her eyes.

"Fi, what's wrong?" Declan asked as he walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"What's if she tells me I can't see him anymore?" Fiona sobbed.

Declan rolled his eyes. He loved his sister and even though she's been through a lot she still could be a tad overdramatic at times. "I'm sure she's not going to forbid you from seeing him. At least not until she knows his secret."

Fiona then rolled her eyes "So encouraging."

They took their time getting everything set up. They worked as slowly as possible. Fiona wanted to give her mom time to really get to know Adam and get all the questioning out of the way.

Fiona finally took a deep breath and turned to her brother. "Put all the plates on the table, I'll go get them."

Fiona entered the living room. It was silent and both her mom and Adam were staring silently at their hands. She stared at them for a few seconds before it hit her why it was so quiet.

"You told her." Fiona stated calmly.

Adam nodded.

"Mom please don't be mad." Fiona said sitting down next to her mother. "Please."

"I'm not mad, Fiona." Mrs. Coyne said looking up at her daughter. Her eyes were filled with some emotion Fiona couldn't read. Dismay? Shame? She wasn't sure.

"Are you okay?" Fiona whispered to her mother.

Mrs. Coyne pulled her daughter close to her. "I'm fine, I'm in shock but, I'm fine."

Fiona then turned and looked her mother in the eyes. "I have to stop being his friend, don't I?"

Mrs. Coyne looked at her daughter. There was that look in her eyes again. Fiona wish she knew what it is.

Not taking her eyes off her daughter she spoke "Adam, sweetie, will you please tell Fiona what you told me."

Adam cleared his throat. "Um…I…I don't know if I can."

Mrs. Coyne turned to Adam, same look in her eyes, and she let out a little laugh. "You just told me you were transgender after knowing me for only 5 minutes. You can do it Adam."

Fiona finally registered the emotion behind her mother's eyes.

_Compassion._

Adam looked right at Fiona. "Well when I told your mom about who I am she asked me why I told her. I told her it was because I'd rather have her tell me now that I can never see you again then have her a few months from now tell me I can't. And even if she told me we weren't allowed to see each other I would never stop trying. Unless you told me to. I would never do something against your wishes. If you told me right now to get out of your life, I would do so, even though deep down I would want to fight. You are so important to me Fiona. I feel like you're the only person I can be myself around. I mean, I've always known I was a boy but I've never _felt_ like one before you. And I don't mean that in the perverted guy way I mean, I feel like you're the first person to truly view me as a guy and like me for the guy I am. You're my best friend. Even if we never amount to nothing more, you will always be my best friend. And I love you."

Mrs. Coyne reached for her daughter's hand and squeezed it.

Fiona's eyes were starting to slowly fill with tears. For once in her life they were the good kind.

"So you're not going to keep me from seeing him?" Fiona said to her mother.

Fiona's mom shook her head, her eyes now also filling with tears. "No sweetie, I'm not." She then turned to Adam. "Thank you for being brave and open with me."

Adam smiled and nodded.

Just then, Declan entered the room smiling. "Dinner's ready."

"Let's eat" Mrs. Coyne said getting up and leading them all into the dining room.


	12. Mrs Torres

**Author's Note:** IS IT FRIDAY YET? I am seriously the most impatient person ever. I don't think we're going to get any FiAdam action yet though. :( *sigh* maybe the next set of episodes we will. HOPEFULLY. Anywho, read and review and stuff. 3

* * *

"She was cool with it?" Eli asked Adam and Fiona at lunch the following day after the dinner.

Fiona nodded. "She really was. In fact, she invited his family over for dinner tomorrow night." She smiled brightly.

Eli looked at Adam. "Did you tell your mom yet?" Eli asked. He knew how Mrs. Torres was from spending so much time over Adam's house.

Adam shook his head.

"We're telling her tonight." Fiona said cheerfully. She then looked over at Adam who was looking down with a sad look on his face. Her smile disappeared. "What's wrong?"

Adam looked up at her. "Your mom was so great. More then I ever thought she would be even after getting to know me. My mom…she doesn't think me and Drew should be dating at all. I just don't know how accepting she's going to be. Even after seeing how fantastic you are."

"Come on, she can't be that bad." Fiona said rolling her eyes.

"His mother is basically the reason we have all these new rules. She's the head of the school board and she pushed Simpson to crack down." Eli said smirking.

Fiona's eyes got wide. "You're mom is the head of the school board?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah…why?"

"Hey guys!" Clare said walking up to their table and sitting down. Fiona immediately turned to her.

"Clare, why didn't you tell me Adam's mom was on the school board?" Fiona asked loudly.

"Why are you so concerned with this?" Eli asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fiona took a deep breath. "Holly J had to work the day of the Vegas Night proposal and it was my idea so I told her I could fill in. It didn't go very well."

"_You're_ the drunk whore?" Adam said, trying not to laugh.

Fiona furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not proud of myself."

"Oh man, my mom went on and on about you for…" he silenced when he noticed she was glaring at him.

"Your mom already hates me, fantastic." Fiona said sighing.

"Maybe she won't remember you." Clare said, hopefully.

"Ugh." Fiona sighed again and looked at the time. "I have to go. Adam, maybe we should just….wait. To introduce me."

"What?" Adam asked shocked. "No, you're coming home with me and meeting my mom so she can come to the dinner your mom planned. I'm sure if we explain your situation to her she'll forgive you for that…incident. She's tough, but not heartless Fiona."

Fiona nodded. "Sure, I'll be there."

~~o0o~~

Fiona and Adam were standing in front of his house.

"You know, to meet my mom, you actually need to come inside the house." Adam said sarcastically.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I know."

Adam opened the door a crack. "I'll push you in if I have to."

"You know, you were the one who didn't want to introduce me to her first. Maybe your first instincts were right." She said nervously.

Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Come on it won't be that bad. It's better to just rip the bandage off."

They both entered the house. Fiona looked around nervously expecting Mrs. Torres to come in and yell at her. She noticed Drew on the couch.

"Hi Drew." She said politely.

He turned his attention away from the television. "Oh hey, Fiona. Adam, what is she doing here?"

Adam sighed impatiently. "Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen" Drew said getting off the couch. "Wait, are you introducing her to mom?"

"Go sit down Andrew." Adam said as he dragged Fiona towards the kitchen.

Drew followed them. "Nope, I'm not missing this. This is going to be better then whatever I was watching." Fiona looked back at him nervously.

"Mom, I'm home." Adam said walking into the kitchen where she was already starting dinner.

"Oh, hi sweetie." She said not turning her attention away from the stove.

"Look mom, he brought a friend home." Drew said. Adam punched his shoulder.

"Oh hi, Eli." Mrs. Torres said still not looking up. After a few seconds of not getting a "hello" back she looked up.

"Oh!" she said surprised. "You're definitely not Eli."

Fiona smiled. "Hi Mrs. Torres, I'm Fiona Coyne."

"Nice to meet you Fiona." Mrs. Torres said kindly. "You know…you look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Fiona's smile faltered for just a second. "Ummm, maybe you've just seen me around the halls at Degrassi?"

Mrs. Torres continued to stare at her. "No, I'm pretty sure I know you from somewhere."

Fiona just continued to smile.

Suddenly Mrs. Torres' expression changed. "Wait, you're…." She pointed at Fiona then stiffened. "Adam, a word."

"Mom, let her explain." Adam pleaded. Fiona looked down at her feet. Drew took a seat at the kitchen table. "This outta be good." He whispered. Adam stepped hard on his foot.

Mrs. Torres looked Fiona up and down. "You got one minute."

Fiona looked at Adam. "I was drunk." she said quietly.

Mrs. Torres rolled her eyes. "Well, that was clear. Adam, _a word_." she spoke sternly.

"Wait, Mrs. Torres," Fiona begun. "I was drunk because…because…because I had to testify against my ex boyfriend. I was stressed and scared and I didn't know what else to do. Please don't judge me just from that day. I know it was a mistake and it won't happen again. I promise."

"Why did you have to testify against your ex?" Mrs. Torre asked.

"Mom!" Adam said angrily.

"No, I'll answer it." Fiona said, looking Mrs. Torres straight in the eyes. "He hit me. My mom pressed assault charges against him."

Mrs. Torres relaxed a little but didn't change her facial expression. "Well I'm very sorry to hear that…Fiona, is it?"

Fiona nodded.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact you showed up smashed to that meeting." Mrs. Torres said very sternly but Fiona could see a tiny glimpse of sympathy behind her eyes.

"Mom, can you please give her a chance?" Adam pleaded, as he walked over to his mother. "_Please._" He said giving her the "puppy dog eyes" look.

She sighed. "Fine" she muttered only loud enough for Adam to hear. She turned around. "You're welcome to stay for dinner Fiona. I would like to get to know you better if you would like to be _friends _with my son."

Both Adam and Drew, who was still listening at the table, rolled their eyes when she stressed the word "friends."

"Thanks mom!" Adam exclaimed giving her a hug then walked in the living room with Fiona.

Mrs. Torres then look at Drew.

"Mom, she really likes him." He said when he could see the worry in his mother's eyes.

"I know." Mrs. Torres said looking down sadly.

"What? You do? Then why were you so harsh?" Drew asked.

"Woman's Intuition. And I was harsh because I'm just not sure about that girl." She replied.

Drew stood up. "He's going to get a girlfriend sooner or later mom. Fiona seems to really like him. You need to let him make his own mistakes."

Mrs. Torres smiled at her oldest son. "I really do want to give her a chance but I just worry about you two. I know I need to let you two grow up but with Adam's situation I just don't want to see him get in too deep. And hey, when did you get so smart and mature?"

Drew just shrugged and smiled then left the room.


	13. Mothers

**Author's Note:** Read, Review, all that jazz. I decided there are only going to be two more chapters so it will end with chapter 15. :) I'll probably start the sequel a few days after I end this and will try to have it up a week or so after I end this. I need a short break from writing, plus I have some important tests coming up. :) ENJOY!

* * *

Dinner actually went by really rather well. Of course, Mrs. Torres asked Fiona a lot of personal questions but Adam expected that. He was shocked how pleased his mother seemed when Fiona offered the two families get together and have dinner the next evening. She actually seemed _excited._

"This is all too good to be true." Adam said skeptically the next day at lunch with Fiona, Clare, and Eli.

"No it's not, you're parents are going to hate each other." Eli said.

Clare rolled her eyes. "Both your parents love you. Why are you so shocked they want you to be happy?"

"Dude, record the epic fight on your cell phone and send it to me." Eli said enthusiastically.

Clare shook her head and turned her attention to Adam. "I'm sure it'll go fine."

"My money is on Mrs. Torres, that women has one mean streak." Eli said completely ignoring the fact no one was responding to him.

"Do you just talk to hear your own voice?" Clare asked.

Eli shrugged.

"So who's all going to be there?" Clare asked turning her attention to Fiona who was sketching a drawing of a dress on a napkin while the others bickered.

She looked up. "Oh. Well. Me, Adam, our moms, and our brothers. Both our dads can't make it."

Clare nodded. "That's not bad."

Fiona smiled. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"You keep telling yourself that princess," Eli said as Clare and Adam just shook their heads at him.

~~o0o~~

"My daughter not good enough for your son!" Mrs. Coyne screeched. "Your son should feel lucky to have my daughter as a friend!"

"At least my son doesn't need to drown all his problems in alcohol!" Mrs. Torres screeched back.

Adam, Fiona, Declan, and Drew sat on the living room couch while the two women went at it in the dining room.

"I hate that Eli was right." Adam whined.

"Clare owes him 20 dollars." Fiona stated.

Adam looked at her, confused.

Fiona laughed. "They made a bet whether or not our parents were going to get along."

"Your son cares about my daughter, that's all that should matter! Stop being an uptight bitch!" Mrs. Coyne yelled.

"Your daughter is going to corrupt my son! She's two years older than him! What does she even want with him!" Mrs. Torres yelled back, even more fiercely.

Declan rubbed his temples. "Fiona, please tell me you didn't get rid of all the alcohol. A hangover would be less painful then this."

Drew laughed.

"_MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A WHORE!" _Mrs. Coyne screamed.

"They've been going at it for like 15 minutes" Drew sighed. "I want dessert."

Fiona and Adam turned to glare at him.

"What? The pie smells good." Drew said leaning back on the couch crossing his arms.

"We should go in there and say something." Fiona said, trying to look in where their moms were fighting.

"I'm not going in there." Adam said.

Just then both women came stomping out.

"Adam, Andrew. We're leaving. Get up. Let's go." Mrs. Torres said harshly, heading towards the door. Drew got up and followed her.

"No." Adam said calmly, but loudly.

Mrs. Torres stopped walking and whipped around.

"What did you say young man?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"I said, _no._"

"Adam, go with your mother. We all need time to cool off." Mrs. Coyne said, rationally.

"Then I'm going with him." Fiona said defiantly, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Adam whispered to her.

"I have no idea." She whispered back.

"Fiona darling, just sit down, you can see him tomorrow." Mrs. Coyne said looking sympathetically at her daughter.

"Oh no she won't. Adam you're forbidden from hanging out with her." Mrs. Torres said forcefully. "Now _let's go_."

"_WHAT?_" Adam yelled. "Yesterday you liked her, what changed?"

"She's not the right girl for you Adam, let's go." Mrs. Torres attempted pulling her son out.

Fiona started tearing up. Adam tried to walk towards her but Mrs. Torres held him back. "We're leaving Adam."

"Good, now your family can't cause my daughter anymore pain!" Mrs. Coyne yelled, hugging her daughter while glaring at the other mother.

"Stop!" Declan shouted.

Everyone silenced and turned to look at him.

"You both are acting like children." He said, looking at his mother and Mrs. Torres in disgust.

"Young man, how dare you speak to me like that, why I…." Mrs. Torres began, only to be interrupted by Drew.

"Mom, he has a point."

Mrs. Torres crossed her arms and pouted like a petulant child.

Declan nodded a thank you to Drew and continued. "I know you don't like my sister, and while she has some faults, she likes Adam very much and he makes her happy. I haven't seen my sister this happy in a long time, if ever. And from the little I know about Adam, he wasn't too happy until her met my sister. So, can you two please put your differences aside? If for nothing else, for your children."

Fiona sobbed and mouthed "Thank you" to her brother.

Both mothers glared at one another for another moment.

"You're just friends?" Mrs. Torres asked Adam. "Be honest."

"Yeah, friends." Adam nodded.

"No." Fiona said.

"What?" Adam asked, looking at her shocked.

Fiona stood up and walked over to Adam. "I don't want to be your friend anymore." she said, making complete eye contact with him.

Mrs. Torres gaped at her. "Great, just great, well look what you did young lady, I hope you're…"

"I want to be your girlfriend." Fiona interrupted, never losing eye contact.

Mrs. Coyne smiled, earning another glare from Mrs. Torres.

"But our deal?" Adam began.

"Screw our deal! Adam, we were never going to be just friends. We knew that. Both our moms could have forbidden us from seeing each other and we wouldn't of stopped. I know it's a bit crazy and things are moving so fast between us but it just feels _right. _Nothing in my life has ever felt right until you. I want to be your girlfriend."

"Adam, think about this…she's graduating soon and…" Mrs. Torres started though she knew her son wasn't listening to anything she was saying.

"Wait, I want to do this right." Adam said. He took a step back, stood tall, and walked towards her before taking both of her hands in his.

"Fiona Coyne, will you be my girlfriend?" Adam asked confidently.

Mrs. Coyne let out a quiet 'awww.' And Mrs. Torres just stared at her son.

Fiona sniffled and blinked the last few tears out of her eyes before smiling and responding. "Yes, Adam Torres. I would love to be your girlfriend."


	14. Soulmates

**Author's Note:** So, I was actually planning on making the concept of this story a one shot seperate from this but after playing with it and doing a little editing I decided to get rid of the original version of this chapter and replace it with this. :) read, review, w/e. :) ONE MORE CHAPTER! :D

* * *

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Fiona asked Adam while they were having coffee the next morning at The Dot. They both arrived an hour before they actually needed to go to school so they could have time to talk.

Adam looked at her curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Fiona smiled at him. "Just answer the question."

"I don't know." he shrugged. "There's a lot I don't believe in. It's kind of hard to believe in things when you're given the wrong body."

Fiona nodded. "I guess that's understandable."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Adam spoke again. "Do you? Believe in soul mates, that is."

Fiona looked out the window wistfully. "It's a nice thought. Soul mates. That there's that one person out there who was made specifically for you. I always thought my brother and Holly J were soul mates."

"And now?" Adam asked quietly.

She looked at him and sighed. "I don't know anymore. Maybe they aren't right for each other."

Adam nodded. "So they just crushed your believing in soul mates?"

Fiona looked down at her coffee. "No, not exactly. More so all relationships crushed my belief. No one is ever happy. No one can just be in love and stay in love. There can't be soul mates. If there was there would be no cheating, no pain."

Adam nodded. He reached out and pulled her chin up so she was looking him right in the eyes. Adam's breath caught in his throat.

"I love you." he whispered.

He wasn't planning on saying that, it kind of just slipped out. It was true though. He never met anyone like Fiona in his life. He never felt this way towards anyone. It's like some sort of strange gravitational pull pulled them together. He always thought that having that "one person" who could change everything was corny and stupid and just stuff that was possible in corny chick flicks and love stories. He never thought he would actually experience this feeling.

When she didn't answer right away he considered backtracking. He opened his mouth to say something but then she responded.

"I love you too." Fiona said.

"Whoa." Adam replied.

"We're idiots." Fiona began, semi-hysterical. "We've become one of those couples I never believed in. I mean we've known each other for a month and are exchanging I love you's. I mean, we haven't even had our first kiss yet. What are we…."

"Shut up." Adam interrupted then leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Fiona's.

"Nice." Eli said, walking up to their table. The two separated quickly.

Clare walked up behind him. "I'm sorry I told him not to bother you two"

Fiona smiled up at Clare. "No, it's okay.

"Fiona," Clare smiled "Why don't we walk to school together. We'll catch up with you boys later?" Clare said looking at Eli and Adam.

They both nodded and the girls left.

As soon as they left Eli turned back to Adam. "So, how was it dude?"

"I told her I love her." Adam said in a daze.

"What?" Eli asked, shocked. "Me and Clare have been together almost 3 months and I still haven't dropped the 'L' bomb."

Adam snapped out of his daze. "Do you believe in soul mates?" he asked Eli.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

Adam looked out the window. "I don't know. We were just talking about it before we kissed."

Eli laughed a little "You don't think she's your soul mate, do you?" Adam turned to stare at him. Eli continued. "No offense dude, but that whole soul mate and fate stuff is a bunch of baloney. I mean, if it was real, you would have been born a boy."

Adam nodded. "I guess you're right. It's a nice thought though."

Eli nodded. Both boys then got up to leave.

"Hey Adam," Eli turned around. "Do you really love her?"

Adam smiled. "Don't get all mushy feelings on me dude." Both boys laughed and continued to school.

~~o0o~~

Clare and Fiona walked half way to school without speaking a word to each other. Clare didn't want to bombard Fiona with a bunch of questions.

"I'm so happy you two are together." Clare said finally.

Fiona smiled. "Me too."

"So," Clare began, awkwardly. "How was the kiss?"

Fiona laughed. "Good. I was expecting it to blow me away or feel sparks but…"

Clare looked at her shocked. "You felt nothing?"

Fiona shook her head. "No, I did. It's just…I expected to feel fireworks. It wasn't like that though. It felt…safe."

Clare looked at her confused. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It's great." Fiona said still smiling. "I know anyone else would be disappointed but honestly, it felt like we've been kissing forever. It was our first kiss and it just felt natural. It made me feel safe, and warm, and _loved." _

Clare smiled. "I'm happy for you."

They finally reached the school steps.

"He told me he loves me" Fiona spoke.

"What?" Clare asked, stopped at the top of the steps.

Fiona nodded. "I was asking him if he believed in soul mates and it just kinda happened. I don't think he planned on saying it." She shrugged.

"You said it back, right? Did you mean it?" Clare questioned.

"Yes, I said it back. And yes, I meant it." Fiona smiled.

"Meant what?" Holly J asked walking up to her best friend.

"I told Adam I loved him." Fiona said quietly.

"What?" Holly J asked shocked. "Are you two even together?"

Clare laughed. "You haven't told her yet?"

Fiona shook her head. "Sorry I was up all night on the phone with him. We got together last night."

Holly J was in complete shock. "Wait, so you just got together with him last night and you already told him you love him? Have you lost your mind? You've only known him for a month."

"Holly J, you told Declan you loved him after only dating him a month and you didn't know him for more then a week before you two got together." Fiona reminded her best friend.

Holly J looked at her. "I guess. Just…wow Fi." She then smiled. "So you really love him?"

"I really think I do." Fiona said.


	15. Thank You

**Author's Note:** I am SOOO sorry this took me so long to post. i actually had it sitting on my laptop completed for like 2 weeks now but i'm writing an epilogue so i was going to post them at the same time but I never got around to completing it because school got so crazy. However, i'll try to have it up in the next 3-5 days. :) I'm probably going to put off starting the sequal to this until around the holidays because school is super crazy right now. :( Hopefully I can find a little time to write it though so you don't have to wait too long. anyways, here it is, the final chapter. :) (like i said epilogue will be up ASAP)

* * *

Fiona was pretty sure that first day of their relationship was the longest day of her life. She only got to see Adam at lunch and even then she had to deal with getting hazed by Bianca and Owen. She was now waiting for her boyfriend to meet her at her locker. It felt like she was waiting forever.

"Hey beautiful." Fiona heard from behind her. She turned around and Adam was standing there smiling.

"Hey!" She said happily and hugged him. Just as they hugged Ms. Oh walked by "No PDA Ms. Coyne, Mr. Torres."

Adam grabbed Fiona's hand. "Let's get out of here."

They decided to sit on the school steps. Adam had to wait for Drew and Fiona was waiting for Holly J.

"Why do you like me?" Adam asked as they sat down.

Fiona smiled at him and poked his stomach. "You're you."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you could have anyone you wanted. Why me?"

Fiona sighed. "I don't know. You make me laugh. I enjoy being around you. You make me feel safe."

Adam nodded.

"Why do you like me?" Fiona asked, nudging him. She enjoyed touching him, which was weird for her cause ever since Bobby she was super hyper-sensitive to touch. She even had issues sometimes hugging Holly J or Declan. The touch sent familiar chills down her spine and made her feel uncomfortable. However, Adam made her feel warm and safe. Even when they were walking next to each other and their hands just randomly touched, it felt nice.

Adam looked at her. "Are you serious?"

Fiona nodded. "I'm the crazy Coyne!"

Adam laughed. "But you're the good kind of crazy." Fiona rolled her eyes. "All the guys at school want to be with you. Why is it so hard to believe I would to?"

"Because you aren't like most guys." She replied.

"That's true. Most guys can't see past your looks. But Fiona, you are so special. And you are beautiful inside and out." Adam smiled.

"Hey lovebirds." Declan said coming up and sitting between them. Fiona rolled her eyes and Adam glared at him.

"Hi Declan. So wonderful to see you." Fiona said sarcastically.

"So Adam," Declan began. "Your mom ended up being cool about you two being together?"

Adam sighed. "No. But she's not going to keep us apart. She's happy I'm happy but she'd rather I be alone…or with someone else."

"I don't know why she doesn't like me." Fiona said sadly.

"She will" Adam added quickly after. "You're great, she just needs to get to know you more."

"Hey, mom's on her way." Drew said walking up to the other three.

"We should probably get going Fi. Mom leaves tonight and we should be there to say goodbye." Declan said, getting up.

She sighed. "Alright." She said giving Adam a quick kiss on the cheek then got up and left with Declan.

"Hey Fiona," Adam yelled when Fiona was at the end of the steps.

She stopped and turned around.

Adam got up walked down to her. Her then kissed her softly. "Thank you."

Fiona smiled. "For what?" she asked.

"For making me feel normal. For giving me a chance. For loving me for who I am." He smiled.

Fiona kissed him again. "And Thank you."

Adam laughed. "For what?"

Fiona giggled. "For making me feel normal. For giving me a chance. For loving me for who I am."

Adam laughed. "You," He said kissing her one more time. At this point both Declan and Drew were making gagging noises but Adam and Fiona ignored them. "Are very welcome."


	16. Epilogue: Prom

**Authors Note:** Okay here it is. Sorry it took a little longer than planned, like I said school is a bit hectic right now and I wanted to get it just right. I'm going to start writing my next story ASAP. It's going to take place probably right after this one but i think it's going to be more of just a series of related one shots then a continuing story. I'm not sure yet though. Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. ta ta for now!

* * *

Prom

"Something's missing." Fiona sighed as she looked in the mirror.

Clare rolled her eyes and continued painting her nails. "Fiona, you look like a princess."

Fiona turned to look at her friend and smiled. "Really? I mean, I love this dress but it feels too plain." She turned back in the mirror. He dress was rather plain by Fiona Coyne standards. It was a simple strapless light-pink dress with a pretty, simple black ribbon bow around her waist.

"You look fine. Gorgeous." Clare smiled.

"Thanks Clare." Fiona said sitting down next to her.

"I wish you were coming with us. I mean, I know me and Adam will have a great time but the fact I have to go with Sav and Holly J too kind of sucks. I hate that Declan decided to go back to New York early for the summer." Fiona said.

Clare smiled. "I'll get a chance to go next year when Eli is a senior."

"Fiona?" Clare and Fiona turned their heads to see Holly J walking in.

"Wow, you look really pretty." Fiona said, hugging her best friend.

"You too Fi!" Holly J said.

"Well, I should get going." Clare said standing up, capping the nail polish. "I promised Adam I'd let him know when you were done getting ready. Plus when Sav picks him up he's going to drop Alli off at my house."

Fiona pouted and hugged her friend. "Awww, I really wish you could come Clare-bear."

Clare laughed, wrinkling her nose at the nick name. "Me too." she as she walked to the door. "Have fun you two!"

"We will!" the two senior girls said in unison.

Holly J turned to Fiona as soon as Clare left. "So…Fiona." she said seriously.

Fiona raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes Holly J?"

"Did you tell him yet?" Holly J asked.

Fiona shook her head. "I'm telling him tonight."

~~o0o~~

"I can't believe I'm at prom with the hottest girl at Degrassi." Adam said as he and Fiona walked into the prom.

Fiona blushed slightly. "Adam, we've been together over 3 months now, you should believe it." she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Fiona!" Anya said, waving, walking over to her and Adam.

"Hey Anya!" Fiona said giving her a hug. "Where's your date? Who did you bring again?"

"Here you go my lady." Wesley said, handing Anya a cup of punch.

"Wesley? You brought Wesley?" Adam asked, slightly shocked. "And here I thought I was the only grade 10 lucky enough to score a date to prom."

Anya smiled. "Well I didn't really have anyone to go with and me and Wesley had fun on our date a few months back so I just decided to ask him. Plus, hopefully this will gave him the confidence to get an actual girlfriend next year."

"Score dude." Adam said, fist bumping Wesley. Fiona and Anya rolled their eyes.

"Well I better get going." Anya said, noticing Sav and Holly J walking over, "See you later." She and Wesley then walked away.

"Anya brought a tenner to the dance?" Sav asked walking up to Adam and Fiona with Holly J.

"Ah-hem" Adam cleared his throat.

Sav looked at him. "Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry dude."

Holly J looked at Fiona. "So…Did you tell him yet?" trying her best to be quiet.

"Tell me what?" Adam asked.

Fiona sighed. "Thanks Holly J." she then turned to Adam and smiled and took his hand. "I'll tell you, come with me."

She then walked him out into the Zen garden. Unfortunately, since the new rules have been put into place they had to have their prom at the school because the school board was worried about drinking and the students getting hotel rooms afterwards.

Fiona and Adam sat down on one of the benches.

"We need to talk." Fiona said avoiding any kind of eye contact with Adam.

"You're breaking up with me?" Adam asked quicky.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "No silly." She said. She then kissed him softly.

"What was then for?" Adam asked.

"Shhh." Fiona said as she pressed their lips together again. This time she kissed him with more passion. They were used to kissing but they very rarely ever made out. Fiona flicked her tongue across Adam's bottom lip and he pulled away.

"Whoa, Fiona." He said, catching his breath.

"What's wrong?" She asked pressing her lips against his again. He kissed her back then pulled away.

"Fiona, what are you not telling me?" Adam asked, his eyes filling with concern.

Fiona turned slightly away from him. "Well, you know how I had to tape a video testimony again Bobby so I wouldn't have to go back to New York to testify?"

Adam nodded. "Of course. Why?"

Fiona smiled sadly. "I won."

Adam's jaw dropped. "What? That's great! How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?"

Fiona turned to him tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"My mom wants me to move back to New York. I got into that design school I wanted." She smiled.

"Wait? Aren't you happy about that? I mean, it sucks for me but I'm so proud of you. And now you can go there and not have to worry about Bobby."

Fiona sniffled. "Adam…I'm not going."

Adam furrowed his brows. "What? Fiona this is your dream. You told me you wanted to go to design school in New York ever since you were 7. Bobby's not going to hurt you again. Every now knows he's guilty and he won't be able to hurt you. Why aren't you going?"

She fully turned to him, tears streaming down her face.

"Fiona, are you okay?" He asked quietly taking her hands in his.

"I'm fine. I'm wonderful actually." She said smiling.

"Then why are you crying?" Adam asked, very concerned.

Fiona laughed a little. "They're happy tears. Adam, I'm staying here cause of you. Yes, New York was always my dream but…New York will always be there. You are a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I'll always be here too though." He whispered.

She nodded. "I know but…finally something is going right in my life. I'm not going to leave it for a chance. There are plenty of good design schools in Toronto. I'm going to go to one of them. Plus, everything I love is here. I mean, besides Declan and my parents but my parents are thinking of moving to Paris and Declan's going to be at Yale. I want to be here with Holly J, Clare, Eli, and _you._"

Adam hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you more." Fiona whispered.

Adam pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Um, I actually have something to tell you now" Adam said fidgeting.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"I told my mom my goal is to completely become male by the time I'm 25." Adam began. "We talked to my gender therapist and…." he paused and swallowed hard obviously nervous.

"And?" Fiona said encouragingly.

Adam smiled. "I can start taking testosterone. And my mom said if I keep my grades up and don't get into any trouble next year, next summer we'll see about me getting a breast reduction so I won't have to wear my binder anymore." He said getting more excited as he spoke.

Fiona squealed and crashed their lips together again. "That's so great! I'm so happy for you!" she said a little out of breath. "And y'know….if you ever need help paying from your transition…"

Adam covered her mouth with his hand. "I know you can help. And if I ever need it I'll ask. But right now, it's not a problem. But thank you for your offer." he uncovered her mouth and gave her another kiss.

She smiled. "Okay. Fair enough."

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Fiona stood up. "Well, we should be getting back to the dance."

"Fiona, wait!" Adam said getting up and walking over to her. He pulled a square box out of his pocket.

"Adam, please don't tell me you're about to do what I think you're going to do…" Fiona said freaking out a little bit. Truth be told, if he was about to do what she thought she already knew her answer. It would be yes.

Adam laughed a little. "No Fiona, I'm not proposing." He walked over to her and took her hand in his and slided a ring on her ring finger of her opposite hand. "It's a promise ring."

Fiona looked shocked at the ring. "Adam, this looks….expensive. Please don't tell me you bought this. This is too much, I can't take it."

Adam shook his head and smiled. "My grandma gave this ring to Gracie for her 16th birthday. I want you to have it."

"Oh Adam, It's beautiful." Fiona said holding her hand out in front of her and admired it.

"Not as beautiful as you." Adam said sincerely.

Fiona started tearing up again. After looking at the ring for a few more seconds she turned her attention back to Adam. "Can I see the box please?"

Adam handed her the box looking at her curiously as she took the ring off and put it back in the box. She then passed the box back to Adam. "2 years." She said as she gave it back.

"What?" Adam said staring at the box back in his hand.

"I want that ring back at _your _prom. And when I get it back." Fiona stepped closer to Adam and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want it to be a promise ring."

"Y-y-you mean?" Adam said wide eyed.

Fiona kissed him softly. "Yes."


End file.
